


What Time Cannot Erase

by haleyross



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Facial, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: New Ship, Fuckruary 2021: The Devil Made Me Do It, One-Shot, Pecker - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: Set in season 3, Lucifer learns of the plot to keep him distracted from Chloe but by then it is too late.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	What Time Cannot Erase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Trope/Kink: Male/Female Ejaculation ( facials )
> 
> Fuckruary 2021: New Ship  
> Write a story for a ship you’ve never written  
> .  
> Fuckruary 2021: Devil Made Me Do It  
> Write a story that is exactly 666 words in length.

The world is a paradox. It moves too fast and too slow. It is both too bright and too dark. It makes Lucifer feel the power of the devil with all the vulnerability of a man on edge. He had spent days preventing himself from sleeping, from becoming the city's guardian angel, only to learn it was all a sham. Cain and Maze had used the fear of his wings, of the feelings they brought up, in a ploy to keep him away from Chloe. So now he was on his way to Cain’s house, hoping to arrive in time, to stop whatever Cain had planned.

When he pulls up to Cain’s home, he parks across the lawn and leaves the keys in the car. His Italian leather shoes dig into the recently watered grass, but he continues forward anyway, his mind only focused on one thing. He had to stop Cain. He had to _save_ Chloe.

He sees her standing by the window before he sees Cain kneeling at her feet. She looks down at him in awe, shocked at the ring Cain has in his hands. Her eyes are bright, and she tearfully nods. Cain stands and slides the ring onto her finger. They kiss and Lucifer feels like he’s being forced to breathe underwater. He watches, paralyzed, as their kiss deepens and Cain’s hand moves to land on her waist. Chloe pulls away from him and pushes him to a nearby chair. He sits, and Lucifer’s breath hitches as Chloe's hands roam up Cain’s legs, closer and closer to his belt buckle. Cain watches her, his eyes darkening with carnal interest.

“No,” Lucifer whimpers, unsure of what this feeling in his chest might be. The one that feels like dying without death. A paradox.

He watches, unable to look away, even as she reaches into Cain’s jeans and pulls out his cock. She takes him into her mouth and Cain’s head tilts back. She sucks him, taking him in slow, deep strokes. Her cheeks visibly swell and hollow as she gets into it, her eyes closing.

Lucifer steps back, suddenly moved by how wrong this felt. Not just them as a couple, but watching them, watching _her._

The movement catches Cain’s eye, and he turns to see Lucifer standing just outside the window. Their eyes meet and a small smile curls onto Cain’s lips. He reaches out and grabs onto Chloe’s ponytail. Then, using her hair like a handle, he pulls her onto him, thrusting himself into her mouth. He stares into Lucifer’s eyes, each thrust striking a blow to his chest. It hurts him in more ways than one. He moans, his sound not audible but the look on his face easy to understand. Then Cain turns his eyes to Chloe, watching as she swallows him. “Look at me,” he mouths.

She turns her eyes up to him as he pumps his hips into her mouth. Lucifer stands there, not wanting to watch but unable to look away. This was his punishment.

Her rhythm picks up speed, and suddenly, Cain’s hand comes down and wraps around his cock. He pulls himself out of her mouth and holds her by the jaw as he works himself. When he cums, he sends jets of hot fluid onto her face and into her hair. She sticks her tongue out, willingly taking it all.

Lucifer's lip quivers. Cain didn’t care for Chloe like he did, but it was clear that whatever game Cain was playing, he won. Lucifer turns on his heels and stumbles back to his car. He climbs in, his limbs shaking and a weighted pain sitting on his chest. Lucifer turns to the key to his car and soon he is on the road again. This time, he meanders, unsure of where he is going. He drives silently for hours, just thinking. When he enters LUX, he is struck by how many people there are considering how alone he feels. It’s a paradox.


End file.
